The Early Morning
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: What happens one morning when Hermione is discovered in Severus bed? Chaos ensues of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

The door quietly swung open as the girl tiptoed into the room to wake her friend.

"Hermione." Ginny said quietly trying to wake the girl but not her sleeping companion. The girl didn't even move a muscle to give any indication that she had heard Ginny.

"Hermione." She said again giving the girl a poke on the nose like Crookshanks used to do to get her out of bed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Ginny.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione whispered trying not to wake her still slumbering counterpart, it was amazing he wasn't awake already.

"It's early, you need to come back to my room before Mum discovers you here." Hermione looked to debate it for a moment.

"You know what I don't think I will. Let your Mum discover us for all I care, I'm tired of hiding and sneaking around in the middle of the night. And I'm sure your tired of helping. I'll just stay here Gin, but thank you for these last few months." Ginny cocked one eyebrow at the brunette, "If your sure..." Hermione nodded.

"Then I'm going back to bed. Goodnight and good luck." And with that Ginny tiptoed back out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you weren't ready to let people know, love." Hermione didn't even flinch at the sudden voice behind her. All those years spent spying had made him a very light sleeper. She slowly rolled over and buried herself further into his warmth.

"I'm tired of sneaking around Severus. I hate not being able to kiss or touch you anytime I want to, it's just ridiculous. I hope you don't mind that I told Ginny that I was ready to come out about it."

"Love, we have discussed this multiple times and you know how I feel about it," his arms tightened around her waist. "You are my wife and just because we didn't tell anybody that we were getting married doesn't mean that I don't want people to know." He gently reached over her to the night side table and picked up his wand relaxing back into bed he took her left hand in his and gently tapped her ring finger, making her wedding ring visible again.

"Do you have any idea how weird it is to wear this, but to not be able to take it off or see it?" Severus chuckled as Hermione reached for her wand. With their left hands still clasped she tapped his ring finger to reveal his wedding ring.

"Probably about as bad as it was for me. But I like that you can't take your ring off it will show everybody that you chose me."

"Yes I did, and now I think we should get back to sleep because lord knows we won't be able to once Molly finds us."

"Very true." He whispered pulling her as tightly to him as possible before falling back asleep.

Molly turned the handle to Severus room surprised that it turned open, pushing the door in Molly was surprised to see a mass on the bed, apparently Severus was still here! Just as she was about to close the door the single mass became two as half of it rolled over and it had a bush of brown hair. Molly couldn't believe what she was seeing! She stormed back into the room and saw that it was in fact Hermione in bed with Severus. Why would they do this? They knew the house rules nobody slept in a room with a member of the opposite sex unless they were married! That's why Ginny and Harry were not allowed in the same sleeping quarters, everybody knew this.

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU WILL GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Molly shouted which roused Severus and Hermione.

"Molly would you mind keeping it down, we're trying to sleep here," Severus glared.

"NO YOU KNOW THE RULES OF THIS HOUSE NO UNMARRIED COUPLE ALLOWED IN THE SAME ROOM!"

"We haven't broken your blood rule Molly so get out!" Severus deadly whispered. Hermione curled up into Severus' arms and buried her face in his neck to avoid Molly's ear piercing screams that were sure to come. Severus constricted his arms around Hermione, with that one move it proved to her that she was going no where no matter what Molly had to say about it.

"What do you mean? You are unwed and sharing a room how is that not breaking the rule?" Molly glared.

"Who on earth said we were unwed?" Severus asked, making Molly blush.

"There's no way you can be, I haven't even seen the two of you touch. EVER!" Molly said completely baffled.

"I told you we were good at hiding it!" Hermione said pulling back to look at Severus. "And yes Molly we are married and have been for months. Now if you don't mind my husband and I were trying to sleep, and you shrieking is not helping! Now we will gladly explain things later but right now please leave." Hermione said pointing with her left hand towards the door. Molly finally saw her ring, all disbelief quickly left and Molly removed herself from the room so they wouldn't see her embarrassed blush.

"Finally I can go back to sleep." Severus said as Hermione curled back up into him.

"You were amazing you know that right?"

"I love you too now sleep, before someone else decides to come in here." Hermione leaned back and grabbed her wand warding the door to prevent anyone else from entering.

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" Severus asked.

"Because I forgot to after Ginny left." She said laying her wand down and curling back up with her husband preparing to go back to sleep.

"I love you," Severus whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back. They drifted back into dreamland for several more hours.

_A/N: Just something I thought up the other day and decided to publish! Love it? Hate it? Review!_

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay since there was such a demand that I needed another chapter this is it. There will be no more chapters after this, although this story is now a 2 shot!_

Hermione awoke to Severus' lips on hers, it was a very gentle good morning kiss.

"Your trying to distract me so that I'll forget that we have to go tell everybody. Aren't you?" Hermione whispered.

"Not at all I was merely waking you so that we could go tell everyone," Severus whispered back his lips brushing hers with each word.

"I guess it's time to face the music. I wonder if Molly told everyone." Severus tilted his head back.

"Based off the general feelings in the house I would say not. Now please get your cute bum out of bed before I'm forced to make you."

"But love, I might enjoy that!" Hermione laughed as she stood up out of bed. Severus quickly followed wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I know you would," he whispered his lips brushing her ear, it caused Hermione to shiver.

"Don't promise me with a good time right now when we have to tell everyone that we're married."

"Later then," Severus promised untangling himself from his wife. He crossed the room over to his wardrobe and started to change. Hermione not having spare clothes in his room transfigured her night gown into a beautiful blue sun dress. Severus walked back over to her in a button down white shirt and black pants.

"I love it when you dress like this." Hermione stated picking up his hand.

"Really? I thought that you really didn't since you seem to enjoy removing me of them." Hermione laughed and led the way down to the Burrows kitchen. As predicted a lot of voices could be heard through the door.

"Ready my lioness?"

"Ready," Hermione confirmed. She led the way into the kitchen not even blinking an eye as she led Severus to their usual seats between Ginny and George. The entire table was silent as the couple sat down.

"Finally coming out that your married?" George asked breaking the heavy silence.

"You knew?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course. I bet Bill a 100 galleons that you were." Hermione started to laugh. The tense atmosphere around the table started to die.

"Congratulations you two!" Harry said.

"Why do you look so okay about this Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Ginny told me." Hermione turned to Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect? We're engaged of course I told him!" Ginny said.

"How long ago did you get married and why didn't you tell us?" Arthur asked as George moved over to the fireplace to floo Bill.

"We've been married 8 months and we were slightly afraid that you wouldn't approve, I know that you have no real love for me as a person and I didn't want you all to reject Hermione for her choice." Severus answered him.

"We would never reject Hermione," Ron said finally over coming the shock of seeing them together. "And you know that Hermione does what she feels is best for herself and she chose you which automatically makes you more likeable. She would never choose somebody that mistreated her."

"That's true," George said coming back over to the table with a bag of gold.

"How did Bill take the news?" Ginny asked.

"He said the I must be able to read tea leaves to figure out that they were actually together."

"It's true you two were very good at hiding it," Molly chimed in.

"Well it helps when your married to an ex-spy." Hermione laughed.

"You know your going to have to move your things out of Ginnys room and into Sevrus' now. It's only right now that your married," Molly told Hermione.

"Actually I finally found a home, we will be taking our things today Molly. It was very kind of you to let us stay here while I looked for a more appropriate home." Severus said giving Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"It was no problem dear your both welcome her anytime."

"Thank you Molly. And thanks for actually being understanding." Everybody gave a nod of their head and then resumed eating their breakfast.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Severus whispered into Hermione's ear.

"And you were right I clearly didn't give you enough credit."

"You can make it up to me later." Hermione smiled at his meaning. "After breakfast I would like to show you the house, it's beautiful and already fully decorated. All it needs is a womans presence to be complete."

"I'll see if I can help with that," Hermione kissed him before returning to her breakfast. The rest of the meal passed in peace with everybody engaging in conversation. Hermione and Severus finally excused themselves to go pack. Hermione stopped in the doorway to the room she shared with Ginny while Severus continued upstairs to gather his few belongings. Hermione pulled out her wand and with a quick flick all of her things went soaring into her trunk. She quickly shrunk it and put it in her pocket waiting for her husband to come down with his own bag. It wasn't long until he was back by her side.

"Ready to go, love?" Severus questioned stroking her cheek with the back of his finger.

"Always," Hermione responded taking his hand in hers and allowing him to lead her down the stairs.

"We will see you all Sunday for dinner," Severus told the still gathered family. Ginny and Harry stood up to give Hermione a goodbye hug. Once she had gently removed herself from her friends Hermione bid her goodbyes to the rest of the family, promising to see them Sunday. Severus led Hermione out the front door and out past the wards of the house.

"You ready to officially start our married lives together, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Absolutely, Mr. Snape."

"Then hold on tight, love." And with that Severus and Hermione disappeared.

_A/N: Now this story is finished! For good! So no begging for more chapters :) However I do love the beautiful reviews that I receive, they totally make my day!_

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom xoxo_


End file.
